Seducido Amor
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: Summary: ¡Esto tenía que ser una locura! Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y jalé mis cabellos, tenía que ser una broma, además ¿Tenia que ser ella perdidamente? Y ¿Marcus? Oh joder esto estaba convirtiendo en una locura, eran años de conocernos y ahora tenía que pasar? Necesitaba hablar con Marcus y después con ella. Que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.


_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó la historia, que espero sea de su agrado._

 _ **Este es un pequeño O.S que se me a ocurrido, espero les guste y comenten que les parece. Besos Jane.**_

 **1._** _Turning Page – Sleeping At Last._

 **2._** _The Scientist – Coldplay._

 **3._** _Not Today – Imagine Dragons._

Seducido Corazón

 **(1._)**

-¡Ah! ¡Esto es todo una sorpresa chicos! – los dos volteamos y de pronto teníamos a una muy enérgica Alice chocando contra nosotros y tirando OS al césped, caí arriba de Edward y ella de mi, solo podía oír el quejido de él.

-¡Alice! – me queje, ella se puso a horcajadas arriba de mi y obvio de Edward – bájate.

-Nop – dijo como niña chiquita – primero prometan que el domingo estarán aquí y dejarán que haga una fiesta para anunciar lo suyo ante todos o bien puedo quedarme aquí y gritarlo – dijo al ver que no decíamos nada, Edward bien podía ayudarme pero estaba debajo de las dos callado o bien tratando de guardar el oxígeno, asentí lentamente y ella sonrió con mucho entusiasmo y empezó a saltar, Edward se quejó y ella se disculpó poniéndose de pie. Todos pensarían que esto era anormal, pero no fuera de la casa de Esme y Carlisle. Todos sabían que éramos amigos en esta colonia, casi hermanos, bueno en caso de Alice y Edward si lo eran y claro Rosalie, yo solo era una más desde que tenía memoria y claro Emmett y Jasper se unieron a la ecuación cuando empezamos el instituto. Ahora cada uno tenía su propia pasión, vocación y cuentas que pagar y obligaciones, y saben todo lo que viene con ser grande y eso de crecer, digo estaba bien, Alice era pequeña pero bien proporcionada, Rosalie ella era modelo así que eso decía todo y yo tenía mi propio negocio en una librería/café/internet/sala de estudios. Lo sé soy lo que los chicos no quieren, afortunadamente eso no me importaba, me gustaba como había ido mi vida y si acaso quería variedad contaba con mis amigos, Ali era una diseñadora junto con Ros que era su modelo estrella, juntas tenían su propia marca _Atrapada,_ Jasper era psicoanalista, Emmett y Edward tenían una empresa de arquitectura muy reconocida, entre ellos me mantenían ocupada, sobre todo Edward al que a veces le hacía de archivero, por qué Dios no quiera que él sea ordenado -¡Bella… - eso me trajo al presente.

-Si! Si, has lo que tú quieras mientras tanto quítate – ella s agachó y me dio un beso feliz.

-Gracias Bella, los dejo, bay – ella salto de nosotros y se fue en su coche como si nada hubiera pasado. Me levanté rechazando la ayuda de Edward y empecé a caminar hacia mi coche, lo que había pasado en la oficina y en la casa tras nosotros no podía volver a pasar es más nada podía, esto era una locura ahora que veía lo que se avecinaba, tal vez podía ser una broma si eso podía ser. Eso era.

-Bella por favor tenemos que hablar no quiero que pienses – obviamente no quería que yo malinterpretara las cosas, era tonta, solo había sido sexo sin compromisos.

-Deja las cosas así – le dije interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir, y bueno no era como si estuviera escuchando.

-¿No pusiste atención a lo que dije?

-No tiene caso hacerlo, el domingo diremos que fue una loca idea de Alice. Adiós. – lo deje con la palabra en la boca y me fui caminando, la casa de Esme quedaba cerca, relativamente de todos, había ido a pedirle un consejo y Edward estaba ahí en vez de ella. Llegué a mi librería y empecé como cada día, acomodar y ver que todo estuviera bien, había dos estudiantes que me ayudaban, pero me gustaba supervisar todo, en unos meses ésta sería una cede de autógrafos de un hermoso libro y no quería que nada saliera mal. Me senté en mi oficina a pensar lo que había pasado, era tan irreal.

Edward y yo éramos los mejores amigos, salíamos y nos divertíamos, él salía con chicas y tenía relaciones de una noche, no fue hasta que él empezó a pedirme ayuda con su agenda y archivos que realmente empecé a verlo mejor, pero Tanya me impedía que esos sentimientos salieran a flote, por favor ella era todo lo que yo no, y después las cenas sin motivo aparente, vamos yo no iba a la oficina, todo lo manejaba por internet o vía video llamadas, pero esa tarde, esa noche fue….

 _-Entonces paso por ti a las 6 ¿No?_

 _-No, pasa a mi casa, tengo que dejar unas cosas._

 _-De acuerdo, nos vemos hermosa – estaba ya acostumbrada a que él me llamará con apelativos así, pero últimamente esos sentimientos salían a flote con cada palabra, estaba loca, loca. Cuando llegue a casa puse especial esmero en bañarme y arreglarme, no me puse mucho maquillaje, solo un poco de rímel y labial, un vestido sencillo pero elegante, algo así dos en uno, cuando el timbre sonó me tomé unos segundos, pero claro él siempre me sorprendía, llevaba una camisa azul y chaqueta, jeans negros, íbamos a juego con el color de la camisa y mi vestido, sonreímos y salimos._

 _El camino fue cómodo hablamos del trabajo y los siguientes proyectos, hasta que llegamos al restaurante, era un local moderno y acogedor, servían de todo, aunque la especialidad eran carnes. Cada pidió un plato a su gusto y uno que pudiéramos compartir más los postres, era… para mí era algo especial, nunca había salido con nadie en una cita, esto era algo que salía de la rutina, algo romántico._

 _Después de hablar de los informes y todo lo relacionado con la empresa hablamos sobre nosotros, nuestra vida amorosa, él fue muy esquivo pero podía entender que no quisieras hablar de otra chica frente a una, yo no tenía mucho que decir en ese tema, los amigos, los viajes, hasta el clima, yo me reía mucho y no era lo simple de estar con Edward y conocerlo, era que el vino me estaba achispando, cuando me di cuenta estábamos ya en su casa, en su sofá y me estaba besando, era algo suave y delicado._

 _-Bells, es momento de parar si no te sientes cómoda - ¿Cómoda? Yo sabía que quería a Edward, tal vez amor era una palabra muy grande, pero lo quería y ¿a quien mejor que el entregarme? No le respondí solo volví a besarlo y dejar que el me guiara y que el alcohol que están en mi sistema tomara el mando._

 _Fue especial y mágico, la soñadora que había en mi y leía libros, se sentía soñada de haber dado ese paso. Obviamente hubo dolor cuando él me penetró pero después fue todo deseo y sensualidad, como se movía, como no sabía dónde empezaba él o terminaba yo, sus palabras y la adoración con que lamió y chupó mis senos, mi cuello, mi sexo, la liberación de los dos juntos como llegamos a la cima juntos, y dormimos abrazados._

 _._

 _Me desperté en un calor terrible, fue cuando me di cuenta donde y qué había pasado._

 _¡Había hecho el amor con Edward! Quise gritar como fan girl pero me contuve, él se veía aún más hermoso dormido, no sabía cómo actuar y que hacer, así que con el mayor de los cuidados salí de su agarre y fui recogiendo mi ropa y poniéndome la, salí caminando sin decir nada y fui a casa de Esme, necesitaba su consejo pero ella no estaba, decidí esperarle pero llegó Edward, era raro vernos a los ojos después de lo que habíamos cometido horas antes, pero a él no le importaba y sin previo aviso me beso, era un beso urgido, desesperado, como queriendo rectificar algo, pero Alice llegó y regresamos al punto de sexo sin compromisos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¡Isabella Swan! – desperté de mis recuerdo aletargados al oír mi nombre a voz de grito de Edward, ¿Qué hacía aquí? _Era obvio que estarías aquí ratón de biblioteca,_ le puse mala cara a mi voz y me acerque a la puerta - ¿dónde está Isabella, Kate? – oh era Isabella.

-Hola Edward, está en su oficina.

-Gracias.

-Pero me pidió que nadie la molestará.

-No soy nadie Kate, créeme – en cuanto lo escuche venir me senté en mi silla detrás del escritorio, tendría que servir de fuerte, ahora ¿como actuaba? Sería, leyendo un libro ¡si! La puerta se abrió y cambie el libro al derecho ¡Jesús!

-Lo siento Bella pero él entró sin escucharme – su voz estaba un poco agitada y sabía que era por subir las escaleras y su asma.

-Tranquila, toma un respiro y ve a sentarte – ella sonrió y salió creando la puerta, mala señal – bueno aparte de venir y quitarles el aliento a mis empleadas ¿qué te trae aquí? Pensé que nos veríamos hasta el domingo – él me miraba sin entender, bien Swan, me felicité.

-Espere es lo que crees ¿no? – me encogí de hombros, bien - ¡Joder, deja de actuar así!

-¿cómo?

-Si, como si no hubiera pasado nada, pasó algo importante Bella.

-No. Solo fue sexo Edward. ¿No es así como tú le llamas a lo que haces con las chicas cada noche? – el empezó a reír.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera un adicto al sexo, aunque pensándolo bien ¿Estas celosa Bella? – su voz era sexo y sensualidad andante, era como si su lengua acariciara cada palabra que decía y podía sentir como mi clítoris palpitaba, mi chica interna me decía que le saltará y lo desnudara ahí en mi escritorio, sería literatura pura, pero yo me quedé esperando – Bells por favor.

-No se que quieras Edward, fue…

-Fue más que sexo Bella y lo sabes, fue especial, la primera vez de alguien siempre es especial. – sin darme cuenta él se fue acercando y me tomo de la cintura, me acerco tanto que su halo podía saborearlo. Menta -Dime que te bese, pídelo.

-No - ¡No! Caray tengo mi dignidad y si quiere besarme que lo haga pero no lo pediré – si quieres hacerlo, hazlo.

-Tiene lo has pedido. – y sin más su boca cubrió la mía besando primero mi labio superior y luego el inferior, chupando y haciendo que abriera mi boca para que su lengua entrará y tocará mi paladar, podía sentir que estaba haciendo algo más, como si quisiera hacerlo con otra parte de mi cuerpo. Y lo dejaría, hasta que Kate tocó la puerta.

-¿Si? – mi voz salió temblorosa.

-Bella el señor James está aquí para ver lo de la firma del libro, quiere hablar contigo.

-Dile que enseguida voy, llévalo a la sala donde va a estar la presentación.

-Ok – me separé un poco de él, y empecé a alisar mi blusa ¿Cuándo había subido tanto? Lo arregle y empecé a buscar los papeles para ver los últimos detalles.

-¿James Cameron?

-Si, es el publicista del nuevo escritor que va a tener su firma aquí, el libro es nuevo pero muy atrayente, así que le va a dar mucha más fama a la librería ¿Por qué?

-Él quiere meterse en tus pantalones – dijo las palabras con lo dientes apretados, me gire tan rápido como pude para verlo y solo pude reír.

-Bueno tendrás que vivir con esa idea en tu cabeza – me encogí de hombros – ya no tengo problema con ese detalle. Pero una cosa más a James le gustaría saber más tu que yo.

-James es bisexual, los dos podríamos gustarle, sin embargo creo que se inclina más por ti. No importa. Esta noche a las 8 en tu casa, tome de nuevo la copia de las llaves, nos vemos – vi como se iba y lo seguí para ver a James, cuando estaba por empezar a enseñarle, Edward entro directamente hacia mi, tomo mi rostro y me beso, sabía lo que hacía y me enojaba y encantaba en maneras iguales.

-Oh, esto es nuevo en ti Cullen – sentí a Edward tensarse y luego sonreír e irse, eso era raro hasta para mí.

-Sigamos.

-Perfecto – dijo juntando sus manos y aplaudiendo. Después de esa mañana y tarde arreglando todo, llegué tarde a casa veía las luces encendidas y sabía porque, Edward estaba aquí y aunque se me antojaba de nuevo perderme entre sus brazos, sabía que había que dejar en claro muchas cosas.

Cuando entré me sorprendió lo que encontré, toda mi sala estaba llena de flores, de diferentes colores y aromas, yo no tenía una en especial, así que podías darme una margarita o un crisantemo y me encantaría. Recorrí la sala acariciando cada pétalo y flor.

-Ninguna es tan hermosa como tú Bella. Quiero que intentemos esto, que nos dejemos llevar, quiero que esto sea permanente, quiero que lleguemos a formar una familia con hijos, con un perro, con la casa de tus sueños, quiero darte todo lo que un día soñaste – yo no podía decir nada, mis lágrimas caían por mi cara - ¿qué dices Bella? Nos daremos la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Que podía decirle a tan bonitas palabras, a tan hermoso discurso, tal vez solo era por el buen sexo, o podía ser ante mis negativas, pero ¿no era así una relación? Arriesgar.

-Ok, si, lo aremos – vi una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro y como nos acercábamos los dos para besarnos, estaba volviendo me adicta a sus labios.

.

.

.

 **POV EDWARD**

¡Esto tenía que ser una locura! Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y jalé mis cabellos, tenía que ser una broma, además ¿Tenia que ser ella precisamente? Y ¿Marcus? Oh joder esto estaba convirtiendo en una locura, eran años de conocernos y ahora tenía que pasar?

Necesitaba hablar con Marcus y después con ella.

Que fuera lo que tuviera que ser….

.

De eso hace más de cuatro meses, y tenía que decir que había sido una decisión que a pesar de creer que sería difícil, no lo fue. Recuerdo como reaccionó Marcus…

 _-Hola guapo ¿Qué, quieres un des estresante? Porque eso se contaría como horas extras? – él soltó una risita que había aprendido a identificar como coqueta en él, yo no hice nada - ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Bueno, no sé cómo decir esto Marcus._

 _-Solo dilo, me conoces, sabes que soy de directo y sin anestesia._

 _-Necesitamos terminar esto que hemos empezado._

 _-¿qué? ¿no estás hablando enserio?_

 _-Sabes que no bromeó, menos con cosas como estas._

 _-¿Te escuchas? Hablas de esto como si fuera alguna fusión en vez de una relación._

 _-No hay una relación de verdad Marcus, solo han sido algunas semanas, algunos besos, no hemos llegado a una verdadera relación física, me doy cuenta que no va a funcionar, así que mejor dejarlo aquí – dije encogiéndome de hombros, vi como apretaba los puños y se ponía de pie._

 _-Ok, si eso es lo que quieres – asentí – bien, si no me necesita para nada más arquitecto me retiro._

 _-Adelante – el salió y volví a mi misión de conquistar a Bella._

.

Ahora mismo nuestra relación era lo que quería y más, conocía a Bella de toda la vida, y solo quería hacerla feliz y lo lograría podría todo de mí para ello.

.

.

 **POV BELLA**

 **.**

 **(2._)**

Quise mover mis manos pero me vi en la penosa situación de que las tenía amarradas, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado en verdad.

 _Estaba feliz, la presentación había salido perfecto lo cual había llevado a que hubieran aún más presentaciones, hoy cuando estaba terminando de arreglar toda la agenda de Edward me habían hablado para concretar una cita para presentar el libro de la saga de vampiros más reconocida, una vez que había colgado había gritado tan fuerte que Kate se había asustado. Ahora estaba buscando a Edward en su oficina, a la que nunca había ido._

 _-Hola ¿necesitas algo_? _– un hombre alto y fuerte se prestó junto a mi, se veía intimidante – bien._

 _-Si, estoy buscando a Edward. Edward Cullen._

 _-Oh, ¿tienes cita?- no me gustó la forma en que lo dijo, solo negué – lo siento pero Edward no atiende sin cita._

 _-No creo que haya problema si pierde unos minutos con su novia ¿o si? – vi su mirada de incredulidad y como asintió – bien._

 _-Si claro sígame – me guió a una oficina grande, cuando Edward nos vio se puso un poco tenso – Arquitecto su novia está aquí._

 _-¡Bella! Hola cariño pasa._

 _-Los dejo – él no me caía nada bien._

 _-¿Que haces aquí? – sentí que estaba riñendo._

 _-Vine a traerte tus archivos, y a darte una sorpresa pero creo que no fue buena idea – empecé a alejarme para irme pero él me detuvo._

 _-No, es solo sorprendente tenerte aquí, no tienes idea de lo que eso me provoca – me acerco a él para que pudiera sentir su erección, solo gemí – bien dime - ¿Qué? ¿cómo quería que pensara con algo así?_

 _-Si, es que todo está listo y ordenado, mantenlo así. Bien lo otro es que he ganado otro contrato pero ahora con una gran, gran escritora._

 _-Vaya eso me da mucha alegría, pero siempre consigues contratos así ¿ Qué hay de diferencia en este?_

 _-Es una escritora que amo, es Meyer, en dos semanas estará aquí y tengo que tener todo listo._

 _-¡Muchas felicidades nena! Esto hay que celebrarlo – solo reí cuando el me llevo al sofá, no hicimos nada pero no mentiré diciendo que no nos metimos mano._

 _X_

 _Fuimos a comer y a casa, donde hicimos el amor hasta altas horas de la noche, al otro día empecé mi rutina normal, solo de diferente que Edward estaba ahí conmigo._

 _ **.**_

Había recibido una nota de Edward para vernos en una dirección, me pareció extraño pero fui y ahora estaba aquí.

Me senté y trate de orientarme, no sabía que tiempo había pasado, todo estaba oscuro y…

-Ya has despertado, bien - ¿Quería reconocer la voz pero no podía, mis sentidos estaban encapotado – querida Isabella, mira pudiste haberte quedado tranquila en tu insípida librería, pero tenías que meterte en donde no te llaman. Bien.

-¿De qué hablas, quien eres? – la luz se prendió, y cerré mis ojos por la molestia pero los abrí rápidamente y frente a mi estaba el hombre de la oficina de Edward ¿Qué quería, quien era?

-Hola Isabella, me presento soy Marcus, trabajo con Edward, bien luego de las presentaciones quiero que me digas ¿qué tanto conoces a Edward, tu novio? – sus palabras salían ácidas, con rencor - ¡Dime!

-Hace mucho, somos amigos desde pequeños, se todo de él, no entiendo que tienes tú que ver en todo esto.

-No querida Bella, te equivocas, hay algo que Edward no te dijo o les dijo – él se paseaba delante de mí – quiero que mires esto – me acerco una mesa con una computadora dónde está se encendió mostrando me algo que no podía creer, era algo increíble, ahí estaba en una imagen congelada él y Edward besándose, era una serie de varias imágenes, algunas las reconocía por el sillón de su oficina, mi respiración se aceleró y mis lágrimas estaban en mis ojos.

-N-no es verdad, no p-puede ser verdad, él y yo hemos estado… - habíamos hecho el amor muchas veces, él… lo había visto y de verdad que eso no podía ser fingido.

-Claro que es verdad, créeme cuando te lo digo.

-Pero ¿Por qué? – lo interrumpí.

-Edward quería una imagen perfecta que dar y aunque me cueste admitirlo yo no daba esa imagen para lo que él quería ante su familia principalmente, y ¿Quién mejor que tú? Nadie Isabella, se conocen de años, conoces y le caes bien a su familia, el camino estaba ganado desde un principio el único reto era hacerte creer a ti eso, pensé que sería más difícil pero fue fácil al final y más cuando Edward te presento bueno te sentías soñada ¿no? – no dije nada – bien quiero que veas algo más para que quedes realmente conforme.

-No lo creo – él solo sonrió y puso algo en la computadora, era un vídeo, no tenía sonido pero se veía claramente como ellos dos estaban juntos teniendo relaciones, estaban en la casa de Edward, la cama donde él y yo habíamos compartido tantos momentos, mis lágrimas estaban cayendo rápidamente y podía sentir una opresión en mi pecho que era insoportable, cerré los ojos para no ver más, para no dañar esa imagen tan irreal que me presentaba - ¿no quieres ver más? – solo negué y él se llevó la mesa quitándoles de enfrente.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te deja? ¿qué importa que él ahora esté conmigo? Eso puede ser pasado.

-Me sorprende que digas eso, teniendo en cuenta que eres la otra. Pero lo hago porque quiero ahorrarte el duro camino del sufrimiento que viene al quedarte con él, vamos Isabella él no va a cambiar. Solo quiere una esposa que le dé la imagen para su carrera y obviamente su familia, nadie sabe este pequeño secreto.

-Ok.

-¿Ok?

-¿Qué quieres que diga? – se encoge de hombros - desde un principio sabía que no era una relación que fuera duradera desde un principio – me encojo de hombros - creo que antes de sentirme engañada, me siento decepcionada de su falta de confianza hacia mi, ahora sí me sueltas puedo irme y dejar esto en paz.

-Puedo hacerlo pero ¿qué me asegura que no irás corriendo hacia él?

-Tendrás que confiar en que no lo haré. – se encogió de hombros y se fue, no trate de salir, de liberarme, solo me dediqué a llorar y pensar en todos los momentos que pasamos ¿Cuál de ellos eran verdaderos?

Qué tiempo pasó no lo sé, solo pude sentir como me quitaba el amarre y me dejaba ahí sentada, después de un tiempo me salí y vi que lo único cerrado era la habitación, lo demás eran ventanales de piso a techo, tomo su teléfono y vio varios llamadas perdidas de Kate y Edward, borre todo y salí para tomar un taxi, me seque las lágrimas y empecé una rutina, primero me daría un baño que necesitaba, me vestiría e iría a mi presentación, no saldría huyendo, no por ahora.

.

-¡Bella! Oye a donde te has metido, gracias a Dios me dejaste todo.

-Hola Kate, discúlpame por haberte dejado así, pero ¿qué falta?

-Nada, todo está bien y listo solo falta arreglarnos nosotras, el de relaciones dice que a las seis estarán aquí y los postes que decidimos regalar están firmados ya y son 300 piezas.

-Que bueno que haya podido hacerlo vamos – cerramos la tienda y fuimos a un salón a consentir nos un poco, después cada una fue a su casa, me puse un vestido cómodo pero presentable, no me pondría el de Alice.

.

Cuando llegamos eran cerca de las cinco, por hoy la tienda estaría cerrada para que las personas se formarán. Había estado ignorando las llamadas de Edward pero no me sentía capaz de hablarle sin gritarle.

-Bella es un amor de persona, quiero ser como ella cuando crezca – las dos reímos pues Meyer era una persona sencilla, estábamos en un descanso después de dos horas, y aún faltaba gente por pasar.

-Bells, Bella – me tense al oír su voz, y más cuando llego a mi lado y me tocó – Bella amor - ¡Maldito mentiroso!

-Edward, hola.

-Bella ¿dónde has estado? Te he hablado pero no…

-Bella estado acuñada con todo esto Edward, pero nos vemos en tu casa.

-Pensé que podíamos ir a celebrar - ¿los cuernos?

-No puedo, tengo que terminar aquí, podemos vernos haya para que no te sea muy molesto esperarme, además no sé a qué hora termine ¿si? Gracias – no deje que me respondiera y me fui con Kate para empezar de nuevo, tal vez hubiera dicho que no correría pero creo que rompería esa promesa, ya sabía a donde iría.

.

.

Llegue a casa cansada, después de tres horas de viaje supongo que era normal. Papá no estaba y esperaba no darle un susto a mamá, estacione en la parte de atrás y entre, como siempre la puerta no tenía seguro, deje las maletas abajo, no quería darle un infarto a mamá.

-¿así que entras a tu casa como delincuente?

-¡Ah! – grite realmente alto al ver y escuchar a mamá – Dios mío me ha dado algo.

-Tienes suerte que no sacará la pistola que me dio tu padre, ¿qué haces a estas horas aquí? No es que no me alegré de verte.

-Vine a tomar unas vacaciones, he tenido trabajo y me merezco un descanso.

-Oh bien ya me dirás la verdad luego, vamos te ayudaré a subir todo – mamá se acercó y me dio un gran abrazo para ayudarme después, papá y yo no sabíamos mentir, así que mamá sabía cuándo lo hacíamos.

-Gracias mamá te quiero.

-No hay que agradecer, solo una cosa Bells, huir de los problemas no los resuelve.

-Pero ayuda a evitar el dolor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedes evitar ese dolor? Tienes que seguir con tu vida, no la puedes detener en vacaciones. Descansa y piensa lo que te he dicho – solo asentí y empecé a cambiarme de ropa y meterme en la cama.

.

Claro que pensé en lo que me había dicho, lo pensé tanto que llevaba tres meses en casa de mis padres en Forja. Nadie sabía que estaba aquí más que Kate, mis padres _vivían_ en Nueva York, pero hace un año se mudaron acá por mi madre, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo y relajado, papá consiguió la transferencia y vuala hasta ahora.

-¡Bella tocan, abre la puerta!

-¿era necesario que gritado? – reí y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Edward ¿qué hacía acá? ¿cómo me encontró?

-Hola Isabella – dijo con los dientes apretados, ¿estaba enojado? Qué le dieran - ¿no me invitas a pasar?

-No. ¡Mamá regreso en un momento!

-¡Si! – tome de la chaqueta a Edward y lo lleve directo a su coche, no pregunte solo extendí las manos por las llaves, él me las dio, sabia decisión. Conduje a la playa, y me baje para ahora sí aclarar las cosas, había soñado con este momento pero jamás estaría preparada.

-Quiero una explicación, me he terminado las excusas con mi familia, no sé qué decir ya por tu ausencia.

-Vaya pues hubieras dicho que me mudé a china, solución perfecta.

-Bella ¿qué pasa? Te fuiste sin decir nada, sin una explicación, lo merecía – y lo perdí, perdí mi calma, mi todo, solo salió.

-¡¿tú querías una explicación?! ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! – le dije acercándome y golpeándolo con mis puños, estaba tan impresionado que hasta el último momento atino a tomar mis manos y detenerme pero quería que le doliera como a mí así que use mis pies y le di en las pantorrillas.

-Mierda Bella ¿Qué te pasa, estás loca?

-Si, eso exactamente, estoy loca, te odio Cullen, como no creí hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? Explícame.

-Tu amigo…No tu amante me secuestro y me enseñó las fotos y los vídeos – vi como perdía el color – vi como te acostadas con él, como te besabas, como me engañabas, me dijo su plan de hacerme caer como idiota y ser tu pantalla frente a tu familia y todos los demás – mis lagrimas caían fuertemente y bañaban mi rostro, mi respiración era fuerte debido a mis gritos y mi corazón dolía cada vez más.

-Bella por favor déjame explicarte…

-No quiero ninguna explicación, él ya se encargó de darme una, no quiero más mentiras, ya tuve suficiente con todas las que pasamos juntos.

-¡No! ¡Maldita sea no! Nada de eso es verdad, soy… era homosexual, me gustaban y atraían hombres, eso no lo voy a negar, pero no tuve más que una pareja que duró algunos meses, de ahí quería ver a mujeres y salía con ellas pero nada me convencía para llegar a algo más, veía a los hombres pero no quería eso tampoco, solo me hacía a la idea de que era lo que tenía que gustarme pero no tuve más relación con uno, porque era muy arriesgado, si tenía miedo que mi familia se enterará, que hubiera rechazo y en el medio laboral que me manejo más, cuando empecé a salir con Marcus fue unos meses atrás pero no pasó nada, solo unos besos y ya – empecé a negar, no quería escuchar más, me empecé a alejar, no quería sufrir más pero claro él me alcanzó.

-¡sueltame!

-No, escucha primero y luego te dejo, basta de mentiras.

-Él único que miente aquí eres tú.

-Si, tal vez la cuota de mentiras este de mi lado, pero tú también tienes las tuyas, escúchame ahora – solo asentí y me moví para que me soltara, vi su dolor pero no podía caer tan rápido, podía ser parte de su plan – cuando te lleve a cenar y tuvimos esa maravillosa noche ¿recuerdas? – asentí, había sido la mejor de mi vida – bueno semanas atrás ya había sentido algo contigo, no como siempre que salíamos, si no algo más, hablé con Marcus y terminé todo, él lo tomo bien y ahí quedó todo, empecé a dedicarte tiempo más que como amiga cómo posible pareja, cuando pasó esa noche me di cuenta que eras real, lo que habíamos hecho era real y no quería volver a sentirme vacío e incompleto, contigo sentía lleno y completo, realizado, sabía que tenía que decirte lo que ocultaba en mi pasado pero me consolaba diciendo que todos teníamos uno, era lo mismo y estaba dejándolo atrás. Siento haberte hecho daño de esa manera, siento haber hecho que pensaras mal las cosas y más aún que dejaras tu trabajo y lo que amas por mi culpa, pero todo lo que vivimos, las noches que pasamos juntos, momentos todo era, es y fue verdad Bella, quiero que creas en mi.

-¿Quién me dice que en unos años no me dejaras por un hombre? Porque sabes una cosa eso fue lo que más me dolió, tal vez si desde un principio hubieras hablado con la verdad, hubieras confiado en mí, tu amiga, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

-Lo pensé pero nunca te hubieras abierto a una relación si te decía la verdad.

-Bueno mentirme y no confiar tampoco te dejo en buen plan.

-Bueno he dicho lo que tenía que decir, se que no me crees, pero lucharé para que confíes en mí, y creas lo que he dicho y sepas que no hay nada más importante para mí que tú. Te amo Bella – mis lágrimas cayeron con más intensidad – se que no lo crees, pero lucharé para demostrar que es verdad.

Con eso se fue y me dejó en medio de la playa, me senté en un tronco a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, no vi la hora ni siquiera pensé en ella, hasta que papá apareció, estaba empapada por la lluvia y aún así no podía sentir el frío. Tal vez era hora de pensar con claridad y tomar decisiones.

.

.

.

 **(3._)**

¡Ser adulta y tomar decisiones apestaba! No habían pasado ni tres días y yo seguía llorando en mi recámara. ¿ Qué era lo que realmente debía de hacer, como saber que era real y que no?

-Arriba Isabella – Isabella – tengo algo que mostrarte y necesito muchas explicaciones respecto a ella jovencita – parecía que papá quería chismear – dime ¿esto es verdad? – dijo mostrándome el periódico y algunas revistas de chismes – habla.

-Deja que vea de qué hablas y te diré lo que sepa.

-No es que tú sabes mucho de _eso_ – tome el periódico de Forks y en primera plana estaba la foto de Edward, tan imponente y guapo como siempre, el título me dejó sin respiración.

" _Rico y respetable arquitecto decide destaparse y contar un oscuro secreto, que a las chicas les dejara desilusionada* ver pag, 3-10._

-¿Es verdad Isabella, por eso estás así, te rompió el corazón?

-Si y no, papá yo no sabía nada, Edward y yo empezamos a salir hace meses pero antes de venir para acá, yo, una persona me dijo la verdad, me dijo que era una mentira – me puse a contarle todo lo ocurrido con Edward, Marcus y lo que había decidido desde ese momento.

-Bueno a ese malnacido voy a encontrarlo para enseñarle que así no se trata a mi bebé y sobre Edward, cariño que el haya decidido cambiar de parecer ante sus preferencias dice mucho de cambiar, y bueno eso de que te ama creo que lo está demostrando más que con palabras y eso lo dicen todas estas revistas, prefirió perder _clientes_ por recuperarte a ti. Piénsalo y lee lo que dice ahí, tal vez ayude un poco en pensar bien lo que quieres, tarda lo que quieras él sabrá esperarte – después de esa plática mamá subió con chocolate y malvaviscos, me llene de malvaviscos con galletas, cosa que nunca hacía, de hecho desde hace semanas había estado comiendo cosas que antes no me gustaban mucho yo decía que eran los nervios pero mamá no estaba convencida. Una cosa por ahora.

.

.

.

Tomar decisiones no era mi fuerte y con este nuevo descubrimiento menos, bueno mi buen juicio se fue al carajo hace unos días o bueno ayer por la tarde cuando le había enviado un mail a Edward diciéndole que estaba embarazada. Así directo a la yugular y sin anestesia. Eso sí que era estar loca, podía haberle dicho que necesitábamos hablar primero ¿verdad? No habíamos ni si quiera arreglado nuestro trio amoroso cuando ya teníamos un lindo bebé en camino.

-Cariño te buscan – alce la mirada y atra vez del espejo lo vi, mi hijo sería hermoso, Isabella detente – los dejo para que hablen – si mamá huye cobarde.

-Vaya no pensé que las cartas….

-¿Cómo es eso que te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿con quién? ¡No nos puedes separar!

-¿qué? No entiendo, yo no quiero separarte de nadie, Edward estoy asustada, se que no fue la mejor forma de decirte esto pero no yo misma lo creo todavía.

-No puedes hacerlo Bella, la entrevista la hice porque quiero que veas que nada es más importante que tú.

-Lo sé, y eso mismo me digo pero Edward, hay tantas cosas por hablar y decidir, un bebé en este momento solo nos uniría por una obligación auto impuesta por ti y….

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Bebé? Oh Dios…

-¡Edward! – y se cayó, como un bulto y como decía abuelita Swan, azotó la res, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando ver a mis padres, papá reía como poseso y mamá me miraba intentando saber que pasaba – bueno decirle que iba a ser papá no fue buena idea.

-¿Qué? – oh cierto papa no sabía - ¿vas a ser abuelito? - papá empezó a entrar pero mamá se lo impidió, alegando cosas de pareja. Fui por alcohol y ayude a Edward.

-¡Mi bebé!

-Alto vaquero, Edward ¿estás bien?

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Vas a… ¡vamos a tener un bebé! Eso es mejor que nada, ya puedo imaginar tu pancita, los antojos, el parto oh Dios tenerlo entre mis brazos. Bella yo – mis lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro al oírlo decir todo eso – lo siento, creo que nunca lo voy a decir suficientes veces, para que me creas y me perdones – suspiré poniéndome de pie y sentándome en la cama.

-Edward fue muy difícil enterarme de lo que pasó, ver ese vídeo y las fotos, creo yo que ya es demasiado duro ver a quien amas con otra pues con otro más, así lo hayas dejado, así lo dejes, siempre va a estar esa duda ahí en mi de si de verdad soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar algún engaño en el futuro – su sonrisa empezó a aparecer - alto ahí Cullen, quiero darte una oportunidad pero una sola estupidez y juro por lo más sagrado que es este bebé, que no tendrás forma de demostrar que eres hombre, te lo contaré y me lo pondré de collar para evidenciar ese hecho – él se llevó las manos a sus partes nobles - ¿estamos?

-Claro que si amor, te amo Bella y cada día lo demostraré.

-Espere espero – lo mire a los ojos y hablé seriamente – ya no sería solamente yo la afectada, seríamos dos y uno más que otro.

-Lo sé nena, créeme es una de las razones por las cuales lo intentaré, la otra la tengo frente a mi. – se acerco y me tomo en sus brazos dejándome sentir sus labios junto a los míos, después de meses ese simple beso me sabía a gloria.

-Una cosa más, desde ahora tienes que cortejar me y enamorarme de nuevo, quiero muchos mimos.

-Los que tú desees.

.

.

.

De nueva forma Edward me entendía entre sus brazos acunándome mientras yo lloraba como niña pequeña.

Después de nuestra charla en mi habitación había decidido regresar, habíamos hablado con mis padres y Edward había recibido la charla en vez de un disparo por embarazar a su nena, los días siguientes Edward cumplió su palabra, me ayudó a regresar a casa, cada día me mandaba mensajes y flores, me sacaba a pasear a un lugar diferente e impredecible, pero teníamos que saber cómo andaba nuestro bebé, Edward había comprado ya un primer regalo y era para niña, yo seguía sin mi periodo pero nada más.

Había agendado una cita, me habían hecho los análisis y un ultrasonido y para nuestra gran decepción no había nada en mi vientre, si acaso bichos, todo se debía a un desorden hormonal debido al estrés, había llorado como nunca.

-Por ahora debemos de empezar con un tratamiento hormonal, cuando estemos en un nivel normal te diré para que puedan empezar a buscar a esa bebé – yo solo pude asentir, estaba en otro mundo – descuiden chicos son jóvenes y están en perfecta salud, esto no es impedimento para nada.

-Dra. Yo quiero examinarme también, he llevado una vida… - y ahí desperté.

-Edward no.

-Déjame cariño, es necesario saber si yo soy un problema en…

-Sr. Cullen se de qué habla, el haber tenido un pasado homosexual no impide en tener hijos, pero en todo caso para su seguridad podemos hacer los exámenes correspondientes. – él asintió y ahora estábamos en su casa, yo sobre él llorando por nuestro bebé fantasía. De verdad lo quería.

-Nena me parte el alma verte así, la doctora dijo que esto es solo un proceso podemos practicar mientras, dicen que es lo más divertido de todo esto de hacer bebes.

-Lo sé, te quiero por eso.

Nos volvimos a quedar cada uno en nuestros pensamientos, sabía que la duda podía quedar clavada ahí por un tiempo, pero también sabía que Edward Cullen se encargaría de demostrar me cada día que había cambiado, que podía cambiar, y era por mi. Marcus había quedado en el pasado, por lo que supe por Alice, Carlisle había demandado por faltas a la moral, intriga no sabía se se podía hacer eso, invasión a la intimidad y claro difamación pues ese video y fotos no eran verdad, ya que después de que Edward diera esa entrevista se habían colado esas evidencias. La familia Cullen había demostrado no tomarle importancia a las preferencias de sus hijos, mientras fueran felices, estaba todo en orden, esperaba yo ser una madre como lo eran mis padres y como lo eran los Cullen, para cuando llegara ese momento en que mi vientre estuviera ocupado por una personita fruto de nuestro amor.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno me tarde más, lo sé, vi ahora que llegamos desde cuándo a los likes y comentarios que pedí, les agradezco su confianza y apoyo espero que sea de su agrado y llene sus expectativas. Les quiero y mando un beso. Ahora les prometo que me pondré a editar el capítulo de _Seducción_ para tenerlo el jueves. Y más sorpresas. Besos JaneAC


End file.
